The present invention relates to a multi-aperture imaging device, to an imaging system having at least one multi-aperture imaging device and to a method for capturing an object area. Further, the present invention relates to stray light suppression in multi-aperture imaging devices having a linear channel arrangement.
Conventional cameras transmit the total field of view (object area) in one channel and are limited as regards to miniaturization. In smartphones, two cameras are used that are oriented in and opposite to the direction of the surface normal of the display. In known multi-aperture imaging systems, a contiguous partial object area is allocated to each channel, which is transformed into a contiguous partial image area.
Individual mirror facets of a beam-deflecting means are used for dividing the field of view and for controlling the viewing direction of the individual channels. The mirror facets have a lateral extension that is large enough for preventing wrong image areas to be transmitted, which are actually allocated to a neighboring channel. However, this consequently increases the distance of the channels and results, all in all, to a large extension of the camera along the direction of the channel arrangement.
Thus, a concept allowing miniaturized devices for capturing a total field of view while ensuring high image quality would be desirable.